ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Butch Hartman's Fantastic Four
Butch Hartman's Fantastic Four is an American action/adventure comedy science fiction animated series based on the Fantastic Four comic book series by Marvel Comics, airing on Disney XD. Plot Characters Heroes * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Sue Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD Allies * Alicia Masters (Voiced by TBD) - TBD * H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by by Tara Strong) - TBD * Willie Lumpkin (Voiced by Stan Lee) - TBD * Inhumans ** Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD ** Medusalith Boltagon/Medusa (Voiced by Mary Faber) - TBD ** Crystallia Amaquelin/Crystal (Voiced by Mary Faber) - TBD ** Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon (Voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD ** Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak (Voiced by Michael Gough) - TBD ** Triton Mander-Azur/Triton (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD ** Ahura Boltagon (Voiced by Logan Grove) - Son of Black Bolt and Medusa who has psychic abilities. * Dr. Franklin Storm (Voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD * Wyatt Wingfoot (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - TBD * Lyja (Voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD * Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD * Agatha Harkness (Voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD Villains * Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** Doombots (Various Voices) - Dr. Doom's robotic minions. * Lucia von Bardas (Voiced by ) - TBD * Galactus (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Heralds of Galactus *** Terrax (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Red Shift (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Air-Walker (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Stardust (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Firdlord (Voiced by ) - TBD * Frightful Four ** Bentley Whitman/Wizard (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Peter Petruski/Trapster (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Salamandra (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Thundra (Voiced by ) - TBD * Annihilus (Voiced by ) - TBD * Blastaar (Voiced by ) - TBD * Esteban Corazón de Ablo/Diablo (Voiced by ) - TBD * Dragon Man (Voiced by ) - TBD * Skrulls ** Dreek VII (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Anelle (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Kl'rt/Super-Skrull (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD ** Paibok (Voiced by ) - TBD * Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by ) - TBD * Phillip Masters/Puppet Master (Voiced by ) - TBD * Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Mikhlo the Gorilla (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Igor the Baboon (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Peotr the Orangutan (Voiced by ) - TBD * Ulysses Klaw/Klaw (Voiced by ) - TBD * Harvey Elder/Mole Man (Voiced by ) - TBD * Mad Thinker (Voiced by ) - TBD * Awesome Android (Voiced by ) - TBD * Owen Reece/Molecule Man (Voiced by ) - TBD * Maximais Boltagon (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * Psycho-Man (Voiced by ) - TBD * Impossible Man (Voiced by ) - TBD * Devos the Devastator (Voiced by ) - TBD * Reed Richards/Brute (Voiced by Tom Kenny as Reed Richards, Fred Tatasciore as Brute) - An evil counterpart of Mr. Fantastic. * Nicholas Scratch (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Salem's Seven *** Brutacus (Voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *** Gazelle (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Hydron (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Reptilla (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Thornn (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Vakume (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Vertigo (Voiced by ) - TBD * Aron (Voiced by ) - TBD * Abraxas (Voiced by ) - TBD * Grom/Overmind (Voiced by ) - TBD * Occulus (Voiced by ) - TBD * Terminus (Vioced by ) - TBD Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Butch Hartman Category:Billionfold, Inc Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Fantastic Four Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV Shows based on comics